Harry Potter's moments
by Matsuyama
Summary: Some short stories about the Harry Potter series. First one : Fred and George Weasley think about weird things. Twice!
1. Behind this wall

Hello there !

Well, first thing of all, I'm FRENCH. That means I don't speak english very well, thought I can read it and understand it when it's speaking slowly. So I guess there is many mistakes in this first try of writing in english. I beg you to tell me where there is problems, so I can improve myself.

Author : Matsuyama

Rating : +13

Disclamer : I do not own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to J.K. ROWLING.

Warning : First try of writing in english, so sorry if it's unreadable.

* * *

**Small Short Stories**

* * *

**First One : ****_What's happening behind this wall?_**

**_(occurs during_**** Harry Potter 5 OoP)**

* * *

"Well? Do you hear something?"

The twins came off the wall and glanced at their younger brother.

"Nope. They had to put a silencing charm" said George looking disappointed, while Fred gazed pensively at the little pink rubbery ear.

"What about your extendable things? Don't work?"

"No, Ron. Still a prototype, but we're working on" said Fred.

"So, we don't have any idea about what is happening inside?" whispered Ron annoyed.

"You got it all!" scorned George leaning back on the wall, quickly imitated by his brothers.

They shut up for a moment, but no sound at all came from the next room.

"That said, we can surely guess" grinned Fred.

George sniggered, but Ron did not understand.

"Guess? How can we guess what they're doing on the other side?"

"Ah, Ronny," sighed George, spending an arm around his shoulders. "In your opinion, what can a man and a woman do alone in a soundproof room?"

Ron opened his mouth, about to say they certainly discussed war strategy, since the Grimmauld Place was the headquarters of the Order. Then he blushed within the scope of understanding, before launder disgust.

"But you're disgusting!" he exclaimed, shocked. "I remind you that this is _Snape_ in this room!"

Fred nodded seriously and vaguely pensive.

"And who knows what may be hiding under his perpetual black dresses?"

Ron gave a cry of protest and rose quickly to run away. At the same time, the door opened and Professor Snape appeared, followed by Tonks who quickly passed in the hallway, storing something in a pocket of her dress. She cast a glance intrigued at the twins sitting against the wall, but hurried away, visibly pressed. Snape stood at the entrance of the room, and glared at the two boys.

"Still trying to eavesdrop?"

"Not at all, Professor," Fred smiled, quickly concealing the Extendable Ear in his pocket.

"We were just given a little lesson of life to Ron," George replied.

"But I think the poor still have a little difficult to accept," Fred finished.

Professor Snape stared at them a moment, sceptical, before leaving without adding anything. The twins watched him until he left the hall.

"Hey, Gred ... Do you also are trying to imagine what lies beneath Snape's dresses?"

"I'm afraid so, Forge ..."

They exchanged a half-amused, half-disgusted look.

"We're really stupid sometimes..."

* * *

_Please tell me anything you can think about. Thank you !_


	2. The Biter Bite

Author : Matsuyama

Rating : +13

Disclamer : I do not own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to J.K. ROWLING.

Warning : Second try! Always mistakes, I guess.

* * *

**Small Short Stories**

* * *

**Second One : ****_It is the biter bite  
_**

**_(occurs during_**** Harry Potter 5 OoP)**

* * *

"Alright? Shall we start?"

Fred turned to his twin:

"Let's go!"

They both had the same smile of a shark about to take its meal.

On the floor below, right under the stairs, Professor Snape spoke with Tonks, whispering hurriedly, and the young woman seemed to be irritated, her hair slowly turning bright red. They were interrupted by Remus Lupin who called out from the kitchen, and they exchanged an annoyed look while joining him. They did not notice the golden powder falling behind them, from the upper level.

"Dragon's dung!" Fred growled by closing the bottle.

"It was only the first try, my brother," George reassured. "Only the first try!"

The second, in the kitchen, was not much more successful. The third took place in the lounge, and the fourth in a hallway on the third floor.

"Since we can't catch him…"

"Even less alone!"

"... Why don't we try to trap a door or a closet?"

"A door or a closet that he's the only one to handle… !"

They entered the room of the house that served as a laboratory where Snape concocted potions required for members of the Order - usually the Wolfsbane Potion for Professor Lupin – and trapped as expected the door of a cabinet for storing ingredients. Then they hid in a corner, under a Disillusionment Charm, and waited for their prey shows. He arrived a few minutes later, carefully closed the door, brought attention to the cauldron bubbling gently on the corner of the bench, then walked to the closet bewitched, all under the mid-anxious, mid-excited eyes of the Weasley twins.

There was a big BANG, like an exploding Cribbage Wizarding Cracker, that resounded throughout the house. Within seconds, the room was crowded with members of the Order presents in the house this day. To their misfortune, Mrs Weasley was part of the band. All hastened to arrive, sending the door in the wall, wand in hand and on the alert. They were all stunned by noting the presence of twins, spread on the ground in shock, all of their clothes scattered around them.

Tonks was the first to break the silence, laughing, while the two boys picked up a sweater or jacket to hide themself a minimum. The others quickly imitated her, storing their wands.

"But what has happened?" Lupin asked.

"Well... we wanted to experiment," Fred replied, blushing with embarrassment but a big smile on his face.

"But how did you do?" George asked, just as red as his brother, looking at Professor Snape with interest. "It's been days since we work on this spell, how did you defeat it?"

Snape, who had not moved an inch, watched at the twins with an expression half- dismay, half- horrified.

"I guess you have not thought for a second that a single anti-charm potion could block the vast majority of spells," he replied in a monotone voice, before asking the question that seemed to itch him from the beginning but he obviously did not have any desire to know the answer: "What were you trying to do exactly?"

"That's the question I also wonder," their mother interjected, with that tone that usually presaged a tantrum. "And why are you naked?" she questioned, her voice rising dangerously in the treble.

"We wanted..." George began, but he interrupted himself by realizing that "undress Professor Snape" definitely sounded bad, and would only worsen their situation. He exchanged a mortified look with his brother.

"Hem ... test a spell that apparently turned against us when it could not reach its target," Fred reformulated with a little more tact .

They then posted up a contrite mine and a sheepish smile. Their mother was red with anger, Snape looked like he was going to be sick, and the other people sneered and left the room before Molly Weasley starts to scream. This obviously does not disappoint.

Fred and George endured the sermon only because they already were considering how to destroy an anti- charm potion...

* * *

_All the same : tell me if there is any horrible thing... !  
_


End file.
